Host Club Dead Man play (revised)
by Bunbun N. Eies the First
Summary: Rated M for death, sex, not sad, just emo. Host Club stars in a movie! Kaoru as a noble finds his long lost peasant twin brother. Honey plays a traveler going mad to revive his cousin. Tamaki is a stubborn peasant who wants change and Kyouya is an officer who must stop him by law. HxK,KxT, smut comes later!
1. Chapter 1

Scene I - The Theif and The Traveler

_In the streets tension rises due to talk of revolution, The peasants of the Third Estate shout to be heard._

_France, 17**, _

Kaoru kneeled before his mother's grave, sobbing. After some time, he stopped. He walked slowly and sadly to the carraige.

Kaoru: Go...

Old man servant: Yes Sir!

Kaoru looked out the framed window of the brown polished wooded carraige and let his mind wander. He drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Old man servant: Sir, We're here.

Kaoru stirred awake and nodded to him. He climbed out of the carraige. The old man escorted him into the large mansion and Kaoru headed to the dinning room where he knew his father would be sitting alone.

Kaoru: Father, Where have you been? I know your busy with your business, but mother is dead. She was your wife the least you could have done was honor her death.

Kaoru said in a calm solemn voice.

Father(Kyouya): I had matters to atend to, you'll understa...

Kaoru: Matters?

Kaoru whispered.

Father: What was that, Kaoru?

Kaoru: Matters!? Your wife died, she loved you, I thought you loved her! We were happy! Was all that happiness just an act!? All you care about is work and money and...

Father: That is ENOUGH!

Kyouya shouted. Slamming the Table.

Kaoru: ...

Kyouya: Go to your room.

Kyouya said in a dangerously calm voice that Kaoru knew he should not ignore. Kaoru looked at his father and tears slide down his face. He held his head in his arm and ran to his mother's room and threw himself on the bed, burying his face in down pillows. His father, being the man he is, often didn't sleep in the same bed with her so Kaoru would comfort her. Kaoru was not fond of his father who put Business before his own family, but his father had fed him, housed him and so much more. Kaoru felt so spoiled when he talked as he did earlier, complaining to the man who raised him. He raised his head from the pillow. He walked to his mother's closet. He looked at some of the things. His eye shifted to a corner of the closet. A book had the words "Raising my son". Kaoru grabbed it. He read part of a page that said "He is an angel and I do not know how I came upon him...". Kaoru smiled proudly to himself, but as he read on. " ...Oh, yes I remember where I came upon the angel, at ..." Kaoru's eyes widened "...Kyouya and I happily adopted the sweet child, I wish we could have had both..." Kaoru let the book slip through his hands and he angrily ran to his father's home office.

Kaoru: Why didn't you tell me!?

Kyouya sighed and faced his son.

Kyouya: Of what?

Kaoru: That I am not yours!

Kyouya: Your mother did not want me to tell you. She was afraid that you would run off to meet them, your family.

Kaoru: How could you be selfish. You...All these years I was a good boy because I always told myself that you and mother were my parents and I should be thanking you for living...I was wrong. Mother was nice, but it is you I cannot stand, father. I don't believe it, I tried not to act spoiled, told myself you are my father, but now I hear you are not? You took advantage of me knowing how I'd obey you because you knew what I was thinking. I don't want to see your face anymore! *pants*

Kyouya: Oh? Then leave, I won't stop you. In fact, I'll give you a map and specific directions.

Kaoru: Fine with me, I hope my family is nicer than you!

* * *

Kaoru had finally packed his things and supplies and was ready to move. He held onto his necklace. His mother had gave to him when he was little. She was not his real mother, but she was always so kind and he thought of her as his mother anyway. Kaoru looked back at his old house once more. He felt bad that he was so disrespectful, but he smiled and breathed in. He felt refreshed. He used to be scared of that man. Kaoru always felt trapped by that man, but he was free, at LAST! He laughed and tapped the horse below him.

* * *

Kaoru had reached the small town his father told him of. He passed threw an alley. On his way though, he was grabbed off his horse and into an alley. A man with pale skin who looked like he hadn't eaten in days pointed a gun at him, "give me all your valuables". Kaoru immediately gave him anything of value. As he reached down to take off his shoes, his necklace slide down from underneath his shirt. Kaoru stared in horror.

The theif(tamaki): Give me that necklace...

He pointed shakely at the gold necklace. Strangely this theif was dramatic, as if he would die if he did not have it.

Kaoru: Not this, it was my mother's, please understand.

But the man was so hungry that he didn't care who owned what. He wanted food and for that he needed money. Or so it should be.

Theif: Give it to me! Or I might have to...

The man said swooning and turning his head in the other direction, tears appearing in the corner of his eyes

Theif:..hurt you!

Kaoru: No not this, please!

The theif's hand shook as he held the gun. Kaoru suddenly made a dash for the streets, but before he could make it. BOOM! The theif gave a horiffied gasp and ran to the body, looking left and looking right.

Theif: Oh...! *falls backwards landing on butt* What have I, a lowly peasant, done to such an innocent man *places hand on forehead dramatically* but alas for a peasant like me, it is what I must do to survive, I'm soooooo...It was an accident, yes! I was hungry*tears begin to fall*Sorry! Poor Soul! I...

/Koaru sighs and opens his eyes, "boss, your lines ended minutes ago, leave already..." Tamaki pouted, but got back into character/

The theif screamed in horror. He grabbed the valuables in front of him and fled while he cried. Kaoru's body laid dead and cold /reality prop: sack of potatoes with blood and clothes/. Kaoru's spirit stared at his body. He sobbed, almost laughing in disbelief!

Kaoru: No,no,no,no...Why?

Kaoru did not know what to do. He sobbed, but stopped...crying did no good. He sat next to his body and did nothing, but stare at a brick wall in front of him, in a trance, in dispair.

* * *

Traveler's Servant(Mori) : Young Master...

Mori looked down at the broken body. Honey got off of Mori's back.

Traveler(Honey) :Who could have done this...

Honey sobbed for the man he did not know.

Traveler's Servant: His clothed are fine...His shoes are gone...Robbed.

Mori placed a hand gently on Honey's shoulder.

Traveler: It appears so, Takashi, I'm going to do it. I will revive him.

Traveler's Servant: Mitskuni..._you can see his soul can't you?_

Traveler: Yes.

Kaoru looks up, eyes black and lifeless, confused by the two. Mori nods in approval. Mitskuni sits before the body.

Traveler: May God be with thee...lost soul...

Honey bites Kaoru's neck passionately and blood flows down Kaoru's neck, Kaoru moans and sits up, his eyes glow red and he breathes in a large gulp of air, then his body goes limb again and he falls to the ground.

Traveler: Takashi...

Traveler's servant: yes...

The servant picks up the limp Kaoru bridal style and Honey climbs on his back. Honey instructs Mori to go to their Mansion on the other side of town. Mori nods.

* * *

Kaoru wakes up to find a brown haired women caring to him. Around him he sees lab equipment scattered around the room, piles of papers of what seems scientific documents.

Kaoru: Mother, but how?...

Mother(Haruhi): I do not know...

Traveler: You died...If you are brought back to life after that, those of the dead whom you had a close bond with will be able to see you and you, them.

Kaoru: how do you...

Traveler: I am a vampire and my companion is a ghost. I died and now even as I live again, I can see him, feel him, as if he were alive.

Kaoru remembers the theif. He feels his neck for the necklace and sighs in relief when he finds it still there, but he feels something more than the cold metal. *gasp*

Kaoru:...Mother...*sobs and hugs her*

Mother: Rest now, your body is alive, but it needs time to heal...*looks sadly, yet relieved*

_To be continued..._

_Next Chapter: Kaoru finally finds his family's home, but he is shocked to see so many things are not what he expected. Kaoru is told he has 3 days to live as a pre-vampire and if he does not feed he will die. How will Kaoru handle that kind of pressure. Will he meet his long lost brother and parents?_


	2. Chapter 2

Scene II: Pre-Vampire Stage? First encounter.

(Hikaru has brown hair instead of red, Kaoru is blonde with green eyes.)

_Previously: Kaoru's adoptive mother dies. When Kaoru finds that he has no ties to his adoptive father, he leaves to find his real family. On his way, he is attacked by a starving theif, a wondering traveler weeps upon him and decides to give Kaoru life once again. Kaoru can now see his dead mother._

Kaoru wakes up the next morning to find his mother gone. He jolts up.

Kaoru: Mother!...Mother!

Mother: Kaoru...

Kaoru: Mother!

Kaoru drops to his knees and hugs her.

Kaoru: Thought you were gone again..?

Mother: Not yet, it seems...

Traveler: I have something to tell you, Kao-chan.

Mori: ...

Kaoru cannot see him, Mori, but he can sense a presense.

Kaoru: Ah, yes, Honey-san, what is it?

Traveler: I'm afraid you must make the choice to live three days more and then die or you can feed and live for eternity.

Kaoru: Feed?

Mori nods, but Kaoru does not see it.

Traveler: Yes...on blood, I'm afraid that the first time a vampire feeds, they must take life essence from human blood, something that is found in ONLY human blood.

Kaoru: What?...

Mori sighs.

Kaoru digests the travelers words.

Kaoru: Very well, I shall visit my family and die in peace by three days.

Traveler: I'm afraid it is not that simple. You must make sure no humans witness your death. A human who sees a vampire die will get carried away into the Under World with them. And the even if he does survive, he will never forget. When a pre-vampire or ,a dead human who has just been revived dies, his or her blood will rise out of their body and they will be drained of every last drop. Your first day ends tomorrow when the *looks out the window* sun is setting. A vampire is born when he wakes from "regeneration" or revival. Happy Birthday! *smiles* Want some cake to celebrate?

Kaoru shivered and hugged his mother. Haruhi comforted him by rubbing his back.

Honey: *frowns* guess not...

Kaoru: I understand, I will die alone, I do not wish to feed on a human.*ignores the birthday and cake part*

Traveler: Another thing, if you die in the pre-vampire stage then you will not be seen as a creature of hell, you will go to heaven like a good human, but if you should choose to feed, you will be a vampire, a creature of the dark and you will pay for that sin by living even after the ones you love die. Just in case your religious, I thought I might add that.

Kaoru exits the Traveler's office and goes into a hallway of the Mansion. He notices huge windows almost filling wall to ceiling, green curtains off to the side of each one.

Traveler: Takashi!

Honey says this in a serious tone.

Traveler: Caaaaaaakeeeee! Ahem.

Traveler's Servant: Hai...

Kaoru thinks about Honey's words carefully. He smiles half-heartedly.

Kaoru: No time to waste then, I have to find my family.

Kaoru continues on his journey. He stops to look at the setting sun hiding behind some tall buildings. It doesn't take too long a walk until he comes upon a small inn. The inn he was told belonged to his parents. He walks excitedly, cautiously and anxiously into the place. He comes upon an empty reception counter. Scooting closer to the bell, he taps it.

Kaoru: Hello?...

Kaoru waits a while and sighs when no one answers. A while later he hears stomping feet heading down the stairs and two voices arguing.

Stranger 1: I told you pay up or get out.

Stanger 2: But it's still light out, what if I hurt myself.

Stranger 1: Even if we've known each other since childhood, I need to keep the inn running so you should leave, you have a home to go to, Nekozawa.

Nekozawa: Fine. If I hurt myself I will blame you, Hikaru.

Hotel Owner/ Receptionist(Hikaru) : Blame me all you want, I won't let you leech. I have taxes to pay. Anyways it's almost dark, your sister will be waiting...

Kaoru blushes when he sees the brown haired person called Hikaru. He has muscular arms and despite being skinny, he looked tall, strong and healthy.

Hikaru: Oh? What's a noble doing in these parts? It's dangerous for little boys to be out wandering alone in the woods.

Kaoru could hear the teasing voice. He felt his heart throb at the deep sound of the voice and blushed at a fleeting dirty thought of that voice whispering sweet nothings as they made love. Strange, Kaoru surprised himself with his lewdness.

Kaoru:...Ah! Um, I'm looking for someone. Her name is Renge Houshakuji. I don't really know anything other than that.

Kaoru figeted with his fingers nervously. He looked down. His red face dropped to stare at wood floors.

Hikaru: What do you want with her?

Hikaru's voice changed to a growl and it startled Kaoru.

Kaoru: I have to see her.

Haruhi: Stay strong Kaoru.

Kaoru forgot he had his mother and stood up tall as he remembered she was there.

Hikaru: Fine. Come with me.

Kaoru followed.

* * *

Hikaru: Here.

Kaoru: What is this?

Hikaru: just as it looks, it's a grave. My mother is dead?

Kaoru's eyes widened.

Kaoru: Not again.

Kaoru had just mourned over his adoptive mother, Haruhi, and now his real mother is dead and here he kneels again before a dead woman's grave.

Hikaru: Who are you?...

Kaoru sighs. He wiped the tears away and sniffled once.

Kaoru: Well, If Renge Houshakuji is your mother, then, you must be my older brother, Hikaru, that is what my father told me about. Well, he adopted me, but he raised me. It is also what I read in that book.

Hikaru: Older Brother!?

Kaoru: Yes, so, big brother, who is our father, is he still alive?

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

Scene III: Revolution on the rise, the Noon of day one

_The streets of France 178*, A man with blonde hair stands in front of a crowd of people on a wooden box, officers walk the streets giving him looks..._

Theif from earlier/ Spokesman: We have to start fighting today, people! *roses appear and man throws hand over head dramatically* We are poor, but we deserve food *holds heart and closes eyes*, we can barely buy bread with the prices rising, and where are the nobles, relaxing by the fire in luxury, eating meat which they will waste without enough bodies to feed? And we are far out of the king's view, he cannot hear us until we shout. *opens teary eyes* I can see a France where we can live equally, yes *closes eyes and smiles gently*, a beautiful France where we, the people can hold each others hands. * opens eyes, becomes serious and angry* Who wants to eat!?

Men and women who are gathered raise their hands one by one.

Man: Then join me and fight for revolution! For change! For you, for the person standing next to you *men and women look to their sides*, for me, but most of all...For Equality!

The blonde man shouts! Some people begin to nod, others look off into the distance for a moment to think about their futures

Crowd: Yes,...yeah...Yeah!

The people in the crowd nod their heads confidently and begin saying yeah to the man, to revolution and to the king and nobles who cannot hear them.

Man: We want to have the same rights as the men above us!

Crowd: Yeah!

Man: We want to be treated like humans and not a dogs by those above us!

Crowd: Yeah!

Man: We want to be able to feed our children, but how can we when we're too busy starving or trying desperately to keep our homes, begging to find work?

Crowd: *mumbles*...hey yeah he is right...I'm so scared all I can think about is who will die first, me or my children...yeah, I want to eat a good meal...Yeah...Yeah!

Man: Yes, yes! *eyes tear up, roses appear* For that sake, I envision the republic. Hail the Republic!

The blonde man chants dramatically and begins leading crowd down the street with one hand cupped over his mouth and the other held high urging the people on the streets to join him. As they walk on others follow, shouting yeah! and "Long live the Republic!".

_When the crowd gets too big, officers of the Ootori Nobility, step in with guns telling them to stop distubing the peace. Some of the crowd argue defiantly, but the crowd disperses. The blonde man says to another that revolution will continue another day yet and the man passes this news along. The news spread from neighbor to neighbor._

* * *

Hikaru: I only know what our mother told me. The man was poor and he had lost his job at the time so he left her for good, never to return and she was okay with it, but she found out she was pregnent with us and had nowhere to go. She belonged to a rich family, but they had stopped supporting her after she declared her love for the man and when she tried begging for their help to raise us, they ignored her and looked the other way. Desperate, she had decided to live off the money she had made by selling her jewelry and other values. It had lasted, but she had to spend some time off work because of the pregnency and it caused the money to vanish. She said that she had gotten lonely, poor and she had gotten an unknown sickness. She needed help and had no one so she set off to find our father. On her way to the next town from here it had started to rain and she had caught a fever. Some wealthy travelers had crossed the road on carraige. It was you, Kaoru, that saved us she would repeat often to me. Those travlers were going to pass us by, thinking our mother was dead, but you started crying. The Mrs. had heard it and jumped off the carraige and picked you up to stop your crying. They grabbed the three of us and took us to the inn, the one I own now.

Kaoru: What happened, why did our mother give me away? And how did you get Kyouya, that grinch, give you an inn?

Hikaru: It was a trade. Mrs. Ootori, Haruhi had grown attached to you. She took care of our mother and nursed her back to health. When our mother got better, she had cried in pure thankfulness to the lady. Haruhi had said that she would give us an inn and money for food every month for you. It was a great deal and our mother felt she had no choice to accept. Of course that Kyouya fellow worked that problem out. He takes all the profits we make since he pays for our other living expenses. He barely gains profit money, but he kept himself from losing money over time.

Kaoru: Sounds like Kyouya, I guess both my mothers were watching out for me in the end. Our mother probably wanted me to have a better life and my other mother cared for me like a true son.

Kaoru's eyes watered, but he did not weep. Hikaru patted him on the back and decided to him alone for a while.

Hikaru: Come back to the inn when your ready, you can live with me if you have nowhere to go...*grins, winks*

Kaoru had nodded at those words and watched his brother leave. He sighed and looked at the grave one last time. He sat down hugging his knees, not a care if his pants got dirty, and buried his head in his folded arms. He did not want to show Haruhi, who he knew was there with him, his weak sobbing face.

* * *

When Kaoru had become himself again, he had went back to the inn. It was about late morning(7-8) now. Kaoru searched the inn for his brother, but couldn't find him. Finally his brother appeared, but in some kind of uniform. A waiter's uniform it was. Kaoru was confused.

Hikaru: Oh, back so soon? Good, I could use some help here.

Hikaru handed Kaoru a silver platter and untied the black apron he had on. He ties it unto Kaoru's waist. Hikaru smirks at how cutely Kaoru blushes at the sudden action.

Hikaru: As you know, the inn isn't doing so good in business since this town rarely gets travelers. So, I'm an employee for one of my good friends who runs a small, but popular resturant. Nobles and peasants alike eat at his the place. Follow me, I'll show you the place. He runs it at random hours, gives the place an exclusive air...one of the reasons it's so popular.

Kaoru follows silently. He is taken into the building next door which looks small outside. Kaoru is surprised, the place looks fancy, but you can tell the interior is cheaply designed.

Hikaru: My mother and I helped him with the design, she loved to design things and I guess I just picked it up, the theme here is "pure inncocence" so the walls are decorated with white lace and the table clothes are a pure white. The chairs look expensive, but I just used some old curtains my mother had in storage and sewed it to the chairs...place serves the best coffee...come I'll take you to the man in charge.

Hikaru says to his brother. He walks into the kitchen casually. Kaoru follows.

Hikaru: There he is...Ritsu! I got a new worker for you.

Kaoru notices a man with red hair and he gets a little scared, but if his brother is fine then Kaoru feels its okay to approach the man. The said red head looks up and turns red.

Kasanoda/ Cheif Chef: I told you not to disturb me when I'm using the knife!

Kasanoda practically scolds Hikaru.

Hikaru: Yeah, so? You tell me not to disturb you in the kitchen and do I ever stop doing it?

Hikaru asked teasingly. Ritsu sighed and turned to Kaoru and blushed. Hikaru could see him staring. He hugs Kaoru from behind.

Hikaru: Don't do perverted things to my cute little brother in your head, Ritsuuuu~

Hikaru scolded teasingly. Ritsu blushed and began mumbling in a mixture of anger and embarassment. He clears his throat.

Kasanoda: s'not like that!...Ahem. Well, I asume this is the new worker?

Hikaru: Sure is, he is my twin, but our eyes and hair color are different. Don't you think he's cute?

Hikaru was practically touching Kaoru everywhere from behind and he was rubbing his cheek against his brothers. It made Kaoru embarassed.

Kaoru: Stop...that...

Hikaru: Sorry.

Hikaru lets go of his brother giving him a brief apologetic look before looking back at Ritsu.

Hikaru: I heard something about that person I have been looking for, I'll be back once I confirm it.

Kasanoda: Your still looking for that guy?

Hikaru: Yeah.

Hikaru looked sad, yet angry. He must have not liked this person he spoke of. Both Kaoru and Haruhi were completely confused, but before Kaoru could say anything, Hikaru snapped back to his playful being. He laughed and poked Kaoru on the cheek.

Hikaru: Watch the little one for me, will ya?

He said to Ritsu.

Kasanoda: Ummm, sure.

Kaoru:...Who's the little one?

Both the taller boys, Hikaru and Ritsu stared at Kaoru, suggestively. Kaoru pouted.

Hikaru: Oh that's right, Kaoru, this is Ritsu Kasanoda and Ritsu, Kaoru Ootori.

Hikaru said, using his hands to indicate who he was speaking of. The two others nodded.

Kaoru: Nice to meet you, Kasanoda-san

Kasanoda: Y-you too. Just call me Ritsu, I'm not used to such a formal title.

Kaoru: okay, Ritsu. Then call me Kaoru.

Ritsu had finished cutting the vegetables and then he began to do some real cooking. He grabbed the pan and tossed in the ingridients in the oiled metal. The food slide smoothly off the pan and fell back in it, making a sizzling sound as it touched the hot metal. It was a sort of art. Kaoru decided he would get to work. He wasn't sure what to do since it was his first time, but Haruhi helped him. She told him he should take orders. He went to a few tables, smiling shyly, and asked what the people would like. One table had a few girls at it. They gigled at his shyness and ordered. They were most likely nobles, if one told by their attire. Kaoru could tell that they took a liking to him so he thought he should use it to his advantage.

Girl 1: Oh, I think I want this.

She pointed at something on the menu which lay flatly in the table.

Kaoru: Anything e-else, M-miss?

Girl 1 blushed and decided to also get an appetizer. Kaoru nodded.

Kaoru: S-something to drink? I-I would fe-feel horrible if you got thirsty.

Girl 1 looked at him with care.

Girl 1: How thoughtful... I'll have..

* * *

Kaoru had spent half the afternoon serving and he had gotten the hang of it. He acted shy and cute in front of the girls, in the hope that they would order more and he would respect the gentlemen, poor or rich. If the men thought he was a good waiter, they would leave a tip. After he finished working, Kaoru was exhausted. He felt like he had acted like Kyouya, doing whatever he could for profit, but he also felt satisfied at his hard work. The restuarant closed in the afternoon and as Kaoru and Kasanoda were heading out, Hikaru strolled up in a fast pace. Kaoru looked at him.

Kaoru: Hikaru...?

Hikaru: I found him, but he is on the move again, but at least now I know. I'm certain. He's back in this town.

Hikaru stated.

Kaoru: Who are you talking about?

_Chapter IV - Kaoru finds out who Hikaru is searching for. Kaoru asks Haruhi what he should do about it. Tamaki, the theif and revolution leader establishes a headquarters in his hometown and plans an attach on a noble. Honey, the travler and vampire, has a strange dream he must warn Kaoru about. Mori...remains silently by Honey's side. Oh yeah and he...you'll find out. The author waits desperately for at least 1! Review! 1 review!_

Bunn-chan: Hey guys! This is my first fic and it is the third chapter. I was kinda hoping that I would have some reviews by now. You like? Review. You think its crap? Review. You want Kaoru to wear a maid's outfit?(I already a story uploaded, refer to my other stories!)

Kaoru: Hey!

Bunn-chan: Sorry, it takes long for them to realize their love. Bye bye~


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Emo chappy, rooting for yaoi in the next chap! 0**

Scene IV: Cheated Death and Casualties

_Honey consentrates on the body before him, a hand resting on the forehead of the dead man. He appears to be in a dark basement. Science equipment is scattered around piles of papers filled with years of research. Honey had studied for this moment...It had started years ago when he had become a vampire._

_~Flash back~_

_The rain poured down hard. It was a suicide attempt gone wrong. He had wanted to make it quick, but he could feel his blood pour to the ground, his life, mixing in the water-filled alley. He had cut himself once, but he was too depressed or maybe too numb to finish himself. He did not want to do this act at home and shame the memories of a time he made with the one person he liked most,__the one person in this world who could make him do such an act as kill himself just __to see that person._

_Strange woman: pitiful being...you can't finish yourself off? Why? Want me to do it?..._

_Honey looked up at the woman, his eyes blurred before adjusting to the dim light flowing into the dark alley from above the roof. He couldn't speak. 'Yes, end it...', he thought. She grabbed the knife that had slit a small part of his throat and she stabbed him into his heart. She grinned wickedly. He coughed his blood on the streets. The red stream of blood and mud flowed downstreet. The brown and red mixed perfectly, no one would guess a person was dying in an alley near them. _

_Strange woman: Poor thing...*nodds head in mock disapproval* Haahahaha...mn?_

_At that moment his vision became white. 'Takeshi...Ta..ke..shi, I'm sorry, I could not save you from your sickness', he thought and began crying, he hadn't the energy to make even an expression. He lay emotionless on the dirty ground, crying, bleeding until he died the next few seconds._

* * *

_Honey woke up to a white world._

_Mori: Mistukuni, go back..._

_Honey: Huh?Go back where?_

* * *

_On the outside world..._

_The women bites into Honey's neck roughly._

_Strange woman: There I have given you the means to live...*wipes blood from corner of mouth* Will you take it? *smirks* Or will you remain dead? *walks out of alley and disappears*_

_Honey's body had no soul, but his blood had regenerated and his wounds had healed. Now all he had to do is step back into his body, if he wanted to live._

* * *

_Honey: I don't want to leave you, please! Come with me, Takeshi!_

_Mori turned away._

_Mori: I can't..._

_Honey: Then I will stay with you..._

_Mori: ...Sorry, Mitsukuni..._

_Mori looked sadly at Honey. He grabbed his spirit and pushed the small boy into his body. Honey was dragged into the living world._

_Honey: Takeshi! I don't want to go, don't... let me go...Takeshiiiiiii..._

_Honey screamed reaching for Mori. _

_~End_

* * *

Honey snapped out of his thoughts and focused on the body. He had learned from a wandering bristish man with peculiar caterpillar shaped eyebrows that he could use forbidden magic to revive a person. Since the day Mori died, Honey blamed himself and when he found himself lying on the street corner living pathtically after killing himself, he vowed he would bring Mori back to life. Mori had told him not to blame himself, but Honey refused to hear it. Honey looked to Mori, a ghost now, but hopefully soon a zombie. Mori nodds. Honey was hesitant to try magic, but it wasn't like he could kill Mori more than he already has. Honey takes a deep breath before he becomes serious.

Honey: *mumbles incoherent language a few times* mumble...mumble...Now! On my command, the soul will come back to the body!

Honey closed the book he was reading from and poked his finger with a needle, he added blood into a green potion. Then held it close to the body's lips. The body had been preserved in highly futuristic equipment the small blonde had built.

Honey: Now come to life!

Honey shouted. He looked to Mori who dissapeared. Mori's body shook, his eyes glowed green. His body became inveloped in a surge of green lightning, striking every part of his body.

Honey: Mori...Ahhhhh

Honey had regreted his decision and tries to protect Mori's body, but he was hit with a strong wave of lightning when his hand got close to Mori's chest and he faints.

* * *

Mori woke up and immediately checked Honey for any injuries. Honey woke up hesitantly, teary-eyed. He looked up at Mori and he teared up some more.

Honey: Takeshi!

Honey hugged his cousin tightly. You are with me, again. Mori was shocked, not by lightning. He was glad, so overwhelmed of happiness that for the first time, he cried in front of his smaller cousin.

Mori: Mitstukuni...

Honey's body was fatigued by the magic, however. Takashi carried him to bed. He had not slept in 23 years, it was not necessary for vampires most of the time unless they had sustained strong physical fatigue.

* * *

_A shop owner had volunteered to let his shop be a secret hideout/ headquarters for the rebels. It was located in a poor area of the town where many peasants lived amoung a small amount of the middle class. The rain poured outside, clearing the muddied streets._

Tamaki (thief/rebel leader): Okay, we have to start small. I say we take over the Inspectors' Headquarters(police station) located in the middle of town, after that, they'll know were serious. We can make our demands and if they do not listen, we will fight on. Of course we need weapons. What have we got so far?

Weapons lay across the table, guns. It was a small amount, about nine guns and only 1 barrel of gun powder.

Tamaki: We'll go tommorow, if we plan this well, we can win aginst them and even with the disadvantages.

Ramdom guy: Ay, 'ho put you in charge?

Tamaki had turned to the man.

Tamaki: Actually no one did *eyes narrow in seriousness as he looks the man straight in the eye* I'm no innocent, I'll admit there are things that I've done and regret, things I have not been caught for. *looks down at shaking hands, eyes water* But! *becomes furious* I have a plan to fix the way people view others and the class inequality, I ask for your trust, that everyone here has a common goal*looks around*. I do not ask that you risk your life for me and do not look to me as a leader, I'm just a man like you who wants to fight. If you have something to contribute to the plan, tell me. I am your equal here, so feel free to voice anything I do wrong.

The men nodded and some voiced there agreement. The man who questioned bows to Tamaki.

Random guy: Sir, forgive me!

Tamaki: Pick your head up, man! We have work to do.

Everyone: Yes sir!

Tamaki: There is someone in particular, I think we should target. A noble who took up a job as a Cheif Inspector, Kyouya Ootori, I believe it was.

* * *

Hikaru: Our father...

Kaoru:...?Didn't you say you don't know him?

Hikaru: *guilty, turns away* I lied, I've met him. That bastard! He's crazy! *sobs* all he talks about is revolution...told him mom was dead and he tried to ask for a loan...

Kaoru's heart throbs and he hugs his brother

Kaoru: Sorry...It's fine, I'm here now...

Hikaru: yeah...

Kaoru: Let me help you...

Hikaru: NO! I can't let you get mixed in this crap.

Kaoru:...

* * *

Kaoru and Hikaru head back to inn. Kaoru wants to help Hikaru, but Hikaru doesn't want him to? He goes to the room Hikaru gave him and sulks, sitting at the window sill and looking out of the glass as the rain sprinkles down.

Haruhi: Sulk like that and you'll give yourself 7 days of bad luck, yanno?

Kaoru: *turns to her* I'll only live for three of them...

Haruhi: You never know.

Kaoru: Mom, should I help him, I'm afraid. I want to help him, but who knows how long it could take? Days, years?

Haruhi: Well, For now you should do what you feel is right, okay? *kisses Kaoru's cheek and disappears*

Kaoru continues to stare out the window until he hears a knock.

Kaoru: Yes?

Hikaru enters.

Hikaru: It's still early want to go somewherewith me?...um, I'm sorry 'bout yellin' at ya earlier.

Kaoru: S'okay. Where are we going?

* * *

Honey contracts a cold sweat in his sleep which worries Mori.

Mori: Mitsukuni! Wake up!

Honey: *wakes up abrubtly and grabs Mori's shirt tightly* Noooo! Warn him!...

_Scene V: Honey and Mori look for Kaoru that very evening...What is to happen to Kaoru, who is Kaoru and Hikaru's father. Kaoru meets more people in the next chapter._

**A.N.: Hey guys, Sorry about the few historical inaccurracies in the furture and now. Most is on purpose, to fit the story. Let me know what you think? For those of you who have stayed so far, the yaoi-ness begins next chapter, hopefully I can update quickly. Sorry for making you wait! By the way, I don't know her name,**** but the girl from the anime who dumped haruhi's bag in the pond is the one who killed Honey if you wanted to know. I self-beta my stories so hope most mistakes are gone now.**


End file.
